Casita del horror ¿o amor?
by Pollito Masche
Summary: Él, el profesor sexi y gruñón. Ella, la alumna no tan brillante. ¿Algo en común? Sí, se aman desde toda la vida.


**Casa de horror... ¿o amor?**

**Dedicado a mi marida. Chris, te amodoro (?)**

Los personajes son (según wikipedia (?) de Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier duda preguntelen a ese tal Wiki (?).

Advertencia: porno, ejem, digo lemon e.e. Relación alumnaxprofesor. Y tengos mi dudas si está OoC o no ._.

Este fic partecipa del reto de julio del foro: "Hazme el amor".

Capítulo 1: Sex-teacher.

Kagome miraba fijamente a su profesor, a la vez que suspiraba (aunque no sabía si era por cansansio u otra razón). Si seguía mirando así a su sensei, le iba a quemar la ropa. ¡Era que estaba malditamente sexi! Esa camisa que lo apretaba tanto, su chupin* que se ajustaban tanto a esas atléticas piernas.¡Arg!, maldito _sex-teacher. _Posó sus dedos índice y ondular en sus sienes, esto le estaba dando un gran dolor de cabeza.

—Kagome, Kagome... —la llamaba Eri —¡Kagome! —y la aludida respondió —. El profesor se está dando cuenta de que lo estás deborando con la mirada —le dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó nerviosa —. ¡Taisho-sensei es como mi hermano! —dijo toda sonrosada.

Y acto seguido, todos se rieron de ella. Avergonzada, quiso ocultarse en sus apuntes... pero InuYasha no la dejó, los tomó.

—Silenc! —gritó enojado a sus alumnos —. Señorita Higurashi, afuera hasta recreo.

La joven azabache iba a quejarse, pero al ver la mirada de su profesor... desistió de la idea. Además que él cuando estaba enojado hablaba en japonés, y eso la ponía más nerviosa. Así que haciendo una reverencia a su superior, se fue del salón y se quedó en la puerta. Ya afuera respiró más a calma, sintiéndose un poco más calmada. Tenía miedo del enojo de su profesor, porque era severo en los castigos. Esperaba que no fuera nada grave, no quería tener problemas con esta materia. Inglés no era una materia fácil de llevar, mucho menos lo era con tu profesor en contra.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué InuYasha estaba así? Si antes ellos eran como hermanos, lo recordaba muy bien. Desde niños eran muy unidos. Pero en ese momento parecía como no conocerla. ¡Pamplinas! Se habían criado juntos, y sólo cinco años los diferenciaban. ¿Dónde estaba ese InuYasha que le prometió cuidarla por siempre? Parecía haberse esfumado.

La chica empezó a recordar su infancia, la mejor. Un Inu junto a ella, cuidandola (aunque le peleaba mucho) de todo. De chiquitita había sido su príncipe azul o marrón, eso igual no importaba. Lo imaginaba montado de Kirara(la gatita de él), con Tessaiga(juguete que le regaló Kagome) derrotando dragones y demás especies; que atentaban contra ella. Y cuando la rescataba, la besaba con mucha pasión. Los ojitos de Kagome se volvieron corazones, el aura tan dulce que se pegoteaba y te daba diabetes.

Se sentía tan feliz en ese mundo de fantasía, que deseaba no despertar y quedarse ahí hasta el final de su existencia. Pero uno no podía vivir flotando tanto tiempo. Escuchó una voz gruñona llamándola.

—Higurashi, entre ya mismo aquí —dijo con tono más que autoritario.

Ella entró cabizbaja, como un perrito descubierto comiendo la cena. Sintió los preciosos ojos dorados mirarla. Pero no los quería ver, le daba miedo. Mas Kagome no era ninguna cobarde, lo enfrentaría. Lo miró a los ojos con enojo, pidiendo ella las explicaciones.

InuYasha sonrió al ver ese gestito, se le anotojaba encantador. Con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, fue a cerrar con llave la puerta; así nadie interrumpiría.

La alumna se sorprendió, quedando estática. ¿Por qué los encerró?

—Bueno, Kagome, seré claro. No puedes decir nuestro _parentezco, _te recuerdo que ahora soy tu profesor —le dijo como si fuera algo malo.

—Entiendo, no soy nada tuyo —dijo con la mirada baja —. En total, nuestra amistad ya se terminó...

InuYasha se acercó mucho a Kagome, dejando nulo espacio. No, no estaba contento con lo que pensaba _su pequeña. _Él no quiso decir eso, sólo que no la quería comprometer. Sabía cómo eran las malas lenguas, y ya las había escuchado. Muchas profesoras decían que la joven Higurashi quería acostarse con él para aprobar. Tenía ganas de matarlas, Kagome no era nada de eso; la conocía muy bien. Era una chica de sentimientos sinceros, honesta y buena. Y aunque le temía a muchas cosas, era muy valiente.

La alumna al ver la cercanía repentina, fue caminando marcha atrás. De caminar de esta forma, terminó con su trasero apoyado en el escritorio. Quedó sentada y con las piernas separadas.

El joven profesor al notar eso, aprovechó la situación. Se situó en las piernas de la muchacha.

—InuYasha... —decía con voz débil —... yo... yo...

—Ssh —la silenció con un dedo en sus labios —... no digas nada ahora...

El hombre tiró todos los papeles del mueble y recostó a Kagome. La contempló. Hermosa. Sus inocente ojos chocolate lo miraban con amor, esos labios pedían a grito un beso, o mejor dicho SU BESO.

La adolescente miraba con los ojos brillosos a su sensei. ¿Hacía cuánto había deseado un momento así? No recordaba, pero se sentía muy feliz. Lo amaba en_ secreto. _Desde su niñez, desde la primera vez que lo vio, incluso cuando se despidió de ella.

InuYasha agarró un mechón de pelo y lo olió; fresco. Ese aroma a jazmín le encantaba. Le recordaba tanto a su infancia, a cuando jugaban juntos, a cuando le prometió protegerla de todos y todo. Sin soltar el cabello, le fue acariciando el rostro. Adoraba ese toque, sentir la suave piel de su amada. Más le gustaba la tierna mirada que le regalaba. Era suya, todo le pertenecía.

—_Mía, mía y de nadie más _—pensaba el joven pelinegro.

Kagome lo estaba abrazando, le era vital sentirlo así. Él la abrazó también, aunque ese acto hizo que su firme pecho aplastara los senos. Le dio una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo.

—InuYasha... —suspiró —, _te quiero _—pero no la oyó.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos, sus labios separados por un suspiro. Tan cerca del beso anhelado, esperado y perfecto. Pero no podía besarla, se le estaba estrictamente prohibido. Sólo le besó el cachete, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

La chica estaba mareada, sentía ese olor a mentas de la boca de su querido. Todo este se le antojaba entre romántica y un toque erótico. La cercanía de los cuerpos, llenas de amor. ¿Tan contenido estaba el sentimiento de ambos? Pues para Kagome era así, porque deseaba esto hacía mucho tiempo. Aún recordaba el último contacto que habían tenido, fue para la graduación de él. Un beso en los labios, el primer beso para ambos.

InuYasha estaba por mandar todo a la mierda, no le importaba si iba preso, si lo despedían o cualquier cosa. Por volver a sentir esos labios, cualquier cosa sería capaz de sacrificar.

La miró fijamente, emborrachándose de ella. ¡A la mierda todo! La iba a besar, la besaría como si no hubiera mañana. Hizo un leve contacto con los labios de la chica, rozando apenas... pero no aguantó más... La besó, con pasión y amor. Las lenguas de ambos se daban caricia mutua, se enredaban. Una guerra se estaba dando, donde no había ni ganadores ni vencidos, sólo dos amantes.

_**Continuará...**_

**N.A: No tengo mucho qué decir, sólo que dedico este fic a mi amada marida. Demen abrazos, aún no supero que no hayamos salido campeón, :(. **

**Si encuentro el cargador de mi net, el viernes le traigo la última parte.**

**Vamos, Argentina, carajo!**


End file.
